


Make some Noise

by QueenEchidna



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Prompt Fill, i havent written smut in ages whoops, smut oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEchidna/pseuds/QueenEchidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to fulfill a prompt from the RvB kink meme cos this particular one sounded like tons of fun!<br/>Prompt: <i>Maine with anyone (Washington? Florida? South?) But whoever it is, their goal is to make Maine as vocal as possible during sex. Or as vocal as Maine can be.</i><br/>Pretty much PwP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make some Noise

He wasn’t entirely sure what sparked his newfound infatuations, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t worked with the man for years before, and it certainly wasn’t as if he hadn’t taken the time to admire his body at an appropriate time when he wasn’t looking. So Florida was having a hell of a time figuring out why the white-clad Freelancer was suddenly striking his fancy.

However Florida didn’t spend too much time dwelling on the idea, he had training regimens to run, recruits that needed a bit of roughing up before heading to the obstacle courses; there was a lot to do, and Florida wasn’t a stranger to ignoring his more basic desires. Work came first, and he had to focus.

Although, walking to the visitors lobby of the auxiliary Freelancer building and finding Maine in civilian clothes, talking to a group of young men and women did not help Florida focus on work. It wasn’t often he got to see the more enigmatic man without armor on, more specifically, without any armor on; he suddenly wished he could see such a sight more often. 

“-and the food is passable, better than anything I ever ate in primary school.” Maine’s tone was even, but the group caught his attempted humor and chuckled at the trueness of the statement. What really struck Florida was seeing the fair visage contort softly, showing off a thin-lipped smile that somehow didn’t match any supposed view of Maine he had previously. 

Florida checked with Carolina, who stood nearby and was waiting to give him his assignment, leading the possible recruits around and showing them how it would work being a grunt soldier; a job which he was under the assumption was his solo-assignment for the day. However after he took the clipboard from Carolina and took a moment to look Maine up-and-down, he decided he wouldn’t mind some company in the least. 

Few words were exchanged between Florida and Maine on a personal level, nothing besides the occasional gripe in regards to the particular area of the building they were touring. Though it was mostly Florida doing the griping, as it turned out Maine is just as soft spoken out of armor as he was with it on. 

Bet I could get him to be loud, Florida thought perversely, shaking his head a bit to rid himself of the thought.

The rest of the tour was spent in awkward avoidance for Florida, sidelong glances spared whenever Maine was occupied showing off a particular room to the new soldiers. Before then Florida had been pretty confident in what he liked in a person: not necessarily slim, but healthy and good-natured with a tendency to be outgoing and extroverted, not unlike himself. But Maine wasn’t necessarily any of those things, healthy maybe, but otherwise he was quiet and reserved and the exact opposite of Florida. 

Looking again however proved that Maine’s strong shoulders and thin waist were equally up his alley.

After the tour, Florida made sure to stick close to Maine, insisting that they should get lunch together, which Main agreed to with some degree of hesitation, so they both trekked back across the courtyard to the main building where they strolled into the sparsely occupied cafeteria. 

After getting a meal, Maine made a b-line for the door until Florida grabbed his wrist, “C’mon, sit with me.” It took a moment for the white-clad Freelancer to agree and sit down across from Florida, noticeably having to steal his expression as he did so. 

It was difficult to get Maine to open up and contribute to the conversation at all aside from his atypical nodding along in agreement; it took talking about weapons and training to really get him comfortable before Florida finally weaseled him into talking about his personal life. Through careful bites of salad, Maine told him about Washington painting his helmet while he was napping the previous week, and training with South, and other mundane things of the like.

“So what about your more personal life Maine?” Florida droned, spinning a fork lazily in his pasta, “You’re the only one who I’ve never heard talk about it. In fact just this morning I listened to York telling his tales of his scores of partners. Why don’t you talk about it?” Florida knew asking was a tactic of prying into his private life, and he would be lucky if it didn’t startle the cautious man into leaving.

A colorful flush colored his pale visage and Maine bit his lip whilst looking down and away. Florida felt an uncomfortable warmth curl in his lower abdomen. 

“I just don’t talk about it, it’s not important.” Maine mumbled, “I wouldn’t have much to say anyway.” He explained softly. 

The same tightness tugged at Florida’s lower half causing him to shift in his seat, cursing his anatomy for reacting, “I pegged you as a lady killer buddy.” His voice was the slightest bit strained as he chuckled and waited a response. 

Maine shrugged, “No, not good with that kind of thing.” He looked up in the following silence, meeting eyes with Florida, whose eyes were half-lidded to accompany the smile on his face. “I just haven’t bothered much…I,”

“You should speak up.” He murmured, and Maine swallowed noticeably. “Come on.” Florida stood up and took Maine’s wrist again.

Maine bit his lip again, “Florida I don’t-“ Maine began but was shushed and led out of the cafeteria, “You don’t have to-“ Again he was quieted. 

Arriving at Florida’s room, Maine seemed to panic and tried to pull away and leave, and if it weren’t for the lack of strength behind the objection Florida might have actually considered leaving well enough alone. “Calm down,” Florida insisted, opening his door and pulling the taller man inside. “Just want to show you what you’re missing, friend.” Florida went at Maine with his teeth at first, biting at his thin lips, down hid jawline to his neck, pulling small noises from his partner, which aggravated Florida; he wanted to make the silent man scream. 

He guided Maine back until he was pressed to the wall, tugging off his own t-shirt in the process and pressing his slimmer form to Maine’s broader one, hands wandering up, around, and back, finding a sensitive spot just below Maine’s shoulder blade that made him arch forward and whine. “You’re sensitive.” Florida mumbled against his neck, trailing kisses down to his collar bone till he reached the hem of his tank top and made a face. 

With little coaxing, he got the garment off and eagerly began creating a queue of sloppy kisses down his chiseled chest to his abs and lower; he ran his fingers gently over the bump in Maine’s jeans, listening with a self-satisfied grin to his quiet gasp that followed. Florida was running over in his mind every possible means of making the near-silent man before him wake up the neighbors. 

Being painfully soft, Florida undid the button and pulled the zipper down on Maine’s jeans, tugging them down just enough to where he could reach past the elastic of his boxers and reveal his half-stiff cock. Looking up, he saw Maine biting his lower lip again, eyes screwed shut and head turned to one side; for a moment Florida stood and went in for a crushing kiss, prodding at Maine’s mouth with his tongue to distract him as he used one hand to grip the base of his shaft and tug upwards. 

Maine’s hands were on him in a flash, one clutching the hair on the back of Florida’s head, the other digging fingers near painfully into his sides; his teeth were ground together and he whined against Florida’s shoulder. “Yeah talk to be darling,” Florida said breathily whilst beginning to stroke Maine faster, taking a moment to palm the head and feel the beads of pre cum smearing on his hand. 

It took only a minute until, Florida noted with a grin, Maine was fully erect and ached painfully beneath his hand, the gasps and groans coming from him in loud puffs until he was silenced with Florida’s mouth again. Although he was minutely annoyed he hadn’t drawn the desired noises from him as he’d wanted. 

Florida knelt down again, pressing one hand to Maine’s middle to keep him in place, replacing the hand on Maine’s member with his mouth, carefully mouthing the head until his partner’s knees began to buckle and he was withering helplessly against the wall. Florida felt a hand grab his hair but didn’t try to force him forward, so Florida grinned and slid his mouth gently down on his cock, swirling his tongue around sucking until it hollowed out his cheeks and pulling away made a wet popping noise.

In his pants Florida felt his own erection rubbing painfully against his shorts, so while he continued his ministrations on Maine, he fumbled to tug down the hem of his pants and pull out his member and begin stroking himself to ease some of his own desire. “Florida…” He heard his name choked out into the rapidly heating room and moaned around Maine’s cock, especially so after seeing Maine’s face flushed red, his mouth hung open in an annoyingly silent ‘O’. 

Florida used his hand on Maine’s abs to tug down his partner’s jeans a bit more, and lifted his fingers to Maine’s mouth, coaxing him to suck until his spit slicked then over and he removed them. He moved his fingers around to Maine’s backside, looking up for any signs of uncertainty before gently pushing a finger in, then another closely following the lack of reaction to the initial one. “Ahh—“ Maine shifted and shook, one hand tightening on Florida’s head, the other scraping over the surface the wall, searching in vain for something to grasp on to. 

“Fff—ah-ahh!” Maine’s drawn-out whimpering made Florida’s erection harden painfully as he continued to pump himself furiously and added another finger to his ministrations. 

After a couple more minutes, Florida began toying with his partner, removing his fingers and only allowing his mouth the ghost over the length of Maine’s cock, tongue occasionally flicking out to tease the head. The hand was gone from his head so he looked up to see Maine with one hand plastered against the wall and the other covering his eyes fruitlessly. 

He didn’t know how Maine remained to resilient, how he was still so quiet even after a hand and blowjob, and even now as he teased him so close to an orgasm there was still nothing that met his goal to have the other Freelancer screaming under his hands. Of course that wasn’t to say he wasn’t enjoying the challenge, oh no, he definitely was. 

“Florida…” He looked up and saw the near desperate look plastered on Maine’s face and his cock twitched in response.

Wiping the corners of his mouth, Florida stood and greeted his partner with a comparatively soft kiss and lead him back to his bed with hands on his waist. Once there he pushed Maine down and followed him down, pulling his jeans and boxers off completely and tossing them aside before doing the same with his own shorts and underwear. 

Now fully exposed, Florida went at Maine with a flurried gumption, lowering his head to suck his cock for a few seconds until Maine was whining and wiggling again, then moved up to kiss him again, sharing the taste of himself and biting at his lips. “One sec doll.” Florida said after leaving a sizeable mark on Maine’s neck.

He kept one hand jerking Maine off while Florida reached into his bedside table and found one of the packs of lube he kept before returning. He ripped it open with his teeth and spooned out a sizeable bit on his fingers. With ease he lifted Maine’s hips up enough to return his fingers to Maine’s ass, pushing two in right off and began liberally lubricating his partner for what he had in mind. 

Maine whined at the feeling of more fingers being added; he wiggled a bit then spoke, “L-let me sit up…” He choked out, and Florida allowed him, momentarily removing his fingers so the other man could switch positions to straddle his lap, “O…kay.” Maine swallowed hard when Florida returned his fingers, and scooted forward enough until their erections brushed together and he could use one hand to jerk them both off. 

Florida moaned at the feeling, a pleasant chill easing up his spine and urging him to pump his fingers into the other Freelancer with renewed vigor. He felt Maine biting along his collarbone and lapping at the dips in his neck, he jerked his hips until he was moving in time with Florida’s fingers. 

However under Maine’s delicate touch he was just not getting enough of what he needed so he removed his fingers for a second time and met Maine’s mouth for a kiss and forced him back onto the mattress, using the flurry of movement to lift his legs over his shoulders. “I’m gonna make you scream.” Florida groaned breathily and used one hand to align himself with Maine’s ass while the other held onto Maine’s hip.

“P-please…” Maine begged, trying to scoot himself forward to speed up the process. 

Florida’s cock twitched eagerly as he slid in, and the heat swirled in his midsection when Maine gasped and whined out loud, hand balling into fist in the sheets and tangling his arms in them. It was torture for Florida as he waited for Maine to accommodate his girth and it was made worse as he had to watch the other man gasping and moaning beneath him, face flushed a bright red and voice peaked out. 

As soon as he felt Maine beginning to wiggle around in anticipation Florida braced himself on Maine’s thighs and pulled back and pushed in slowly, beginning to work them into a rhythm of shallow thrusts turning gradually deeper and faster as he felt Maine getting used to it. He wanted him to scream but he didn’t want him to be hurt. 

“Florida-ah!” Maine cried out upon Florida hitting his g spot and raised one hand to quickly cover his mouth. Florida grunted and snapped his hips forward particularly roughly, oh, that wouldn’t do at all. He used one hand and grabbed Maine’s wrists, pinning both of them above his head; he ignored the small sound of disapproval he got in response in favor of returning his focus to perfectly timed thrusts. 

“I don’t think so,” Florida gasped, “You’re gonna be as loud as I can make you…” He kissed Maine’s neck, wrapping a rough hand around his cock while continuously pumping in and out of him. 

A smile spread over his face when the first notable cry met the air, accompanied by Maine’s shaking limbs trying to jerk his hands away from his wrists while shifting eagerly towards the intrusion. “Please, oh god, oh god-!” He whimpered and hid his face in his arm. Florida caught his lips and kept contact for only a few seconds while pounding against his g spot, expecting the loud cry that came from Maine when he released his mouth. 

Florida furiously pumped Maine’s cock, finally getting to hear the loud moaning and whining that went along with reducing the normally tough Freelancer to a puddle. “ _Fhhh-uh…_ Fl…Florid-Florida ah, oh gooooh-“ Maine thrashed around again, arching his back up and jerking his hips forward to meet Florida’s thrusts. “Yes— ah!” 

Florida felt the tightness in his stomach begin to be unbearable, with anyone else he could have lasted longer, but he knew that the gasps and moans from the man beneath him were rapidly becoming too much for him. His hip movements were becoming spastic and uneven, he occasionally had to stop to collect himself so he would not finish prematurely. 

“Nhh- god, Florida I- I’m- **gah**!” Anything Maine tried to say became a jumbled mess that ended in him crying out and breathing loudly. 

Florida bent forward again, “You’re what baby?” No response aside from a drawn out groan, “You gonna scream for me honey? You gonna do that for me?” He whispered gruffly, his voice heavy with lust and strain.

“Yeah- yeah! Just…p-please!” 

Florida put new strength behind his hips, making sure to focus on Maine’s g spot until he was screaming and thrashing below him, mouth held open and changing between spastic ‘Ah’s and drawn out ‘Oh’s with heavy breaths and sob-like breaths scattered in the mix. 

At some point Maine reached the point of orgasm with an ear-shattering scream, a mix between Florida’s name and an unintelligible cry of ecstasy; his frame shook as he came over Florida’s hand and both their stomach’s. Just hearing Maine finally vocalizing the way he wanted prompted Florida to pull himself out and pump wildly on his own aching cock.

Pushing himself up, Maine moved down to wrap his lips around Florida’s cock, bobbing his head to take it in, sucking hard until Florida gasped and pushed him back, incidentally coming over his chin and chest. 

Both of them were panting hard when Florida leant in to kiss him, tasting himself on Maine’s lips. He gently pushed Maine back and straddled him as to better kiss him, gently in comparison to how he’d started this meeting. Maine was still breathing hard and shifting his legs when Florida moved off of him and flopped down by his side. He just needed a moment before cleaning the both of them off; the encounter had been strangely tiring, perhaps he was losing his touch.

He heard Maine sigh contentedly moments later. No, he still had plenty of touch, although he silently bet himself next time he could get Maine louder.


End file.
